I Love You
by bellacullen167
Summary: Bella broke up with Edward when she was 14 and he was 15. But why? Nobody know's beisde's Alice and Rose. Bella of course. 8 year's later at the Culle's for vacation they meet again... What happens? ALL HUMAN!
1. My Love

BPOV

"Bella, come on!" My best friend Edward yell's from about 30 feet away.

Alice (his sister), desided that we were all going to go swimming out back at their lake. "We" as in Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and I that is.

"I've got her!"Emmett yell's, his voice echoing.

He pick's me up over his shoulder's and I hit him.

"Put me down, Em!" I yell at him as he walk's to the lake.

"Sorry. But I can't dp that," he laugh's.

I snap out of my thought's.

"You said he wasn't going to be here, Rosalie." I say.

"I thoeught he wasn't coming... Atleast that's what Aice had said."

"Next time," I sigh. "Nevermind I'll be in my room."

"Bella!" Alice yell's as she get's out of Edward's car.

But I just glare at her. "Nevermind. I'll be at the lake."

I go down the step's and out back to the lake and sit, looking at the water.

"Bella?" Alice ask's.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I... I thought you'd want to see him..."

"Three week's, Alice. In three week's one of us is going to be dead."

"So you stay?"

"Yes, I stay."

She squeal's loudly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Let's go."

"Oh! Let's play truth or dare?" Rose yell's out of the blue.

"I'm in," Jasper say's.

"Me too," Emmett say's.

"Why not? You are going to get your way either way."

But I say nothing and when I don't they look at me. Well beside's Edward.

"What? Are we 10 year's old again?"

Rose and Alice give me their best puppy dog look they can. Followed by Emmett and... Jasper?

"Really, Jasper? You'd really stoop _that_ low?"

I ask him.

"Sorry darlin'. Alice will kill me."

"Chicken," I mutter. "I'm not playing."

"Why not, Bella?" Alice and Rose whine.

"Because, SOMEONE has a big mouth and doesn't know how to keep it closed," I look at Alice.

"What if I said that I wouldn't talk about that?" She ask's.

"You slip up pretty much everytime we play, Alice." I cross my arm's.

"What are you guy's talking about?" Emmett and Jasper ask.

"None of your business," Rose, Alice, and I say to them.

"I won't though!" Alice say's begging me to play.

"No. And that's final."

_**So what did you guy's think? Should I keep going? Review please :)**_


	2. Truth or dare with a side of sickness

Okay, so I gave in. Shoot me.

"Bella," Edward say's.

The last thing I would have exppected to come out of Edward's mouth.

"Thruth or dare?" He ask's.

"Truth," I don't look directly at him.

"Why'd you break up with me?"

"OH! HOW BOUT A MOVIE!" Rosalie yell's.

Thank God for her.

"I wanna pick!" Emmett all but yell's.

Alice roll's her eye's. "Go ahead, Emmett."

After Emmett put's in 'Speak' and sit's down Rose make's him swich spot's with her.

"Why?" He whine's.

"Cuz I want to sit next to, Bella. That's why. Now move it."

He grumble's something but move's and Rose sit's next to me.

When it get's to the part that Melinda get's raped I suddenly feel sick to my stomach. So I get up and go to my room, closing the door behind me, then go to the bathroom and close the door. When I get done pukeing I brush my teeth and hear Alice.

"Bella?"

"Yeah. Just a minute!"

I wash my mouth out then walk out and to my bed.

"You okay? You just walked out..."

"Wonder why." I say sarcasticly.

"Sorry."

I sigh. "I'll be fine. Just go back down. I'm going to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, Alice. I'm tired and don't feel good."

"Need anything?"

"Sleep."

"Right... Sorry. Call if you need anything."

"Night, Alice."

"Night."

When I wake up the next day it's 12:50 in the after noon.

"You up, Bella?" I hear someone say out the door.

"Yeah," I rasp out and cough.

Jasper come's in. "Hungry?"

"No."

"Alice sent me up with some water." He walk's over and hand's me a cold bottle of water.

"Thank's."

"Welcome."

"Well no fever," Edward say's.

I nod. "Coulda told you that."

"Whatever." He sit's infront of me.

"Fell any better?"

"Little."

"You never did answer my question."

"What's that?"

"Why did you break up with me?"

I open my mouth...

**A/N: Ok I left you guys a little hint about what happened to Bella... But if you didn't get it then you'll have to wait :) review! ****3**


	3. The truth come's out

BPOV

I open my mouth but nothing come's out.

What do I say?

_Just tell him the truth Bella. He need's to know why. You can't keep it from him forever, you know._

Oh, shut up! _YOU_ know nothing.

_First of all, shut don't go up. And second Yes, I do. I'm you, you stupid-_

"Please tell me..." He whisper's and I close my eye's.

"I'm not allo- I can't."

"What did I do? Tell me! Was it something I said. Did? Please, Bella!"

My eye's snap open. "You didn't do anything. And you didn't say anything."

"Then tell me what I did worng!"

"Not you."

I lay on my stomach.

"Who?"

"I'm tired. Can you go?" I ask, sounding rude I know.

He sigh's. "Fine. You know where you can find me."

I feel him get up off the bed and hear the door open.

"Edward?" I ask even though I don't know what I want to say.

"Yes, Bella?" He ask's softly.

"N- nothing. Never mind."

"Sleep well, Bella."

3 /3 3

I wake up to Emmett's loud mouth down the hall.

Sighing I get up and use the bathroom, feeling better.

After I get done I wash my hand's, brush my hair, and go down stair's. I get halfway down the stair case and hear Alice and Edward talking.

"Tell me, Alice."

"No. I can't."

"Rose?"

"No no no no and no!" She say's.

Don't crack Alice... I say mentally.

"Why not?" Edward say's clearly getting mad at them.

"Fine!" Alice yell's. "She was rap-"

I finish going down the step's so I can see them. Rose has her hand over Alice's mouth.

"Alice!" Rose hisse's.

I can't see Edward's face becuse, his back is to me but Rose see's me.

"Bella." She say's and he turn's around.

"Thank's, Alice." I say pissed.

"Bella Wait!" Edward say's as I walk away to go outside.

"Bella!" Alice say's.

I walk out to the lake and I hear someone behind me.

"Bella!" Edward say's.

More of a yell really.

"Leave me alone."

When I get to where I want to be I stand, looking in the water.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"BECAUSE, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BELIEVED ME!" I yell at him. "No one else did beside's Rose and Alice."

"Who didn't?"

"Charlie... Renee... my therapist."

"Your- you had a-"

"She said that I was makeking thing's up. All of them then again it _was_ a little over a year when I told them."

"Why didn't you-"

"Tell you? Because, I thought you'd get mad at me."

"Who was it?"

I say nothing. When I do he turn's me around and step's close to me. His body and mine are mow touching slighly.

"Who. Was. It?"

I don't look at him.

"Tell me." He demand's, tired of being so gental.

"Your bestfriend's cousion's friend's brother."

I can feel him tighten his grip on my arm's but I don't do nothing.

"D- I-Bella-" he stumble's over his word's and sigh's.

I try to take a step back but he yank's me to him, holding me tightly to his warm body, hugging me.

The tear's that have been wanting to come out finally do and I cling to him like my life depend's on it. Edward sway's us gently side to side. All the feeling's I've repressed for so long crash onto me like a ton of brick's. All the madness I never let show, come's out full force. All the sadness and all the pain just come all into one as I sob and hit at Edward's chest. But not once does he try to stop me, let alone move away from me.

Not once does he try to get me calm. Maybe because, he knew what I really needed.

**A/N: WHat I really wanted to do is not go on with any other chapter's but desided not to. Mostly because, it would have been a sucky ending, don't you think? Thank you for all the support to those who give it :) Review? Untill next time. ;)**


	4. I need you

EPOV

I pick Bella up when her leg's give out from under her and walk her back to the house. I've never seen her break down like this. Really the only emotion I've ever saw come out of her is anger or happiness, but that was rare for me to see that. Nothing like this over all the year's of me knowing her have I seen her like this. She's look's so broken...

Softly I rub her back while walking up the step's and through the back door and up to her room. Ignoring Alice and Jasper and everybody else in the house as I lock her door then lay her down. She doesn't let me go. Let alone show's any intention what so ever to let go of me. I wish I could kill the bastard that done this to her.

"Bella, love. You'll have to let go real fast," I say, trying to lossen her firm grip around my neck.

"No."

"I'm not leaving, love. I just need to take my shoes off."

I can tell she forces herself to let me go so I take my shoes and sock's off as fast as I can with out falling then crawl on the other side of Bella and hug her tightly to me.

"Shhh..." I rub her back trying to comfort her and I run my hand's through her soft silky hair.

An hour or so later her breathing start's to even out as she fall's to sleep but I don't let her go. I don't let her go because, I missed the feeling of her.

Her smell, touch, I missed her close to me like we are right now.

There's a soft knock at the door.

"Edward?" I hear Jasper.

"Door is locked. Bella is asleep."

"I didn't know, Edward."

I sigh. "Bella's asleep. I'll talk to you later."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No."

I can hear him sigh and walk away slowly.

E+B

I wake up with Bella's head on my stomach with her hand balled into a fist on her side. Well at least her head isn't down any further.

As carefully as I can manage I slide out from under her, gently laying her head down and go use the bathroom. When I get done I check on her to see if she show's any sign of waking up and when she doesn't I get a change of clothe's then jump in the shower. About 20 minute's later I get out and dry off getting dressed then unlock the door.

Right as I do there's a knock on my door and I open I open it seeing Alice...

A/N: Yes I know it's short! sorry! I'll be tryiing to update every tuesday's and saturday's but if I don't I'll make the chapter's longer or put two chapter's up... I don't think I'll be able to next week at all because, I won't be home ... REVIEW PLEASE! :D


	5. I'm Sorry

EPOV

"Is she up yet?" She ask's.

I can tell she has not been to sleep by the dark purple under her eyes.

"No. But I dont think she will be for a little while."

Alice sigh's a little and says, "Can you tell her that I'm sorry?"

I slightly nod my head. "I will."

It looks like she want's to say more... alot more but doesn't. Me being her older brother I pull her into a hug and she relaxes into me. Everyone else in the house is asleep so I pick her up and take her to her room, laying her on her bed next to Jasper.

"Get some sleep, Alice," I tell her.

"Edward?" She whispers.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry..."

"I know that... Give her time and tell her yourself."

Alice stays silent as her breathing evens out and I go back to Bellas room. Shes still in the same position I had left her in but her face show's sign's of stress. For some reason when we'd fall asleep and I'd leave her she alway's had done that in her sleep. I wonder why though... well, beside's the fact of yesterday. Bella is still in her clothes from yesterday so I go to the dresser and get a pair of sweat pants out and a fitted cotton baby blue t-shirt to go with the sweat pant's.

I go and close the door then lay the clothes down next to her and gently pull her shirt off her body to replace it with the fresh one. Repeating it as I change her into the sweat's I picked out then I take the clothes she had on and put them in the hamper. Bella shifts onto her stomach. I'm surprised that she wasnt in that postion hours ago. She had alway's liked to sleep on her stomach or side's. Just never her back. Although I didn't blame her, it's never really comfortable to sleep like that. Even though I did last night.

Going over the past I remember how happy she used to be when we were younger. Bella alway's smiled at least once a day unless she wasn't in a good mood. Emmett had done everything he could think of that was funny just to make her laugh. Although it didn't alway's work it was funny to watch. Being her best friend and all I could tell what mood she was in and when she just wanted to be left alone for a little while. I realize now that it was most likely my fault that she was raped.

If I was really a good friend then I would have realized that something terrible had happened to her. But I didn't. Why I didn't know... Well I don't know why or how I hadn't known. Had he dine much more than just rape her?

I didn't see anything physical wrong with her. Mentally maybe, just not physical. Thank God for that.

"Not surprised," She mutters, her eyes still closed.

"What?" I ask.

I go over and sit beside her wanting to pull her close to me but don't because, I dont want to scare her.

"Blue," She replys.

"Did you want pink?" I smirk slightly.

"I like the blue better. Pink is Alice and Rose's thing."

"Speaking of Alice. She said she was sorry."

Nothing come's out of her mouth for a while.

"What time is it?"

I look at her clock. "6:25."

She groans.

I chuckle.

She had never really been an early riser.

"Go back to sleep."

Bella mumbles something that I can't comprehend. Her breathing becomes even so I cover her up then place her how she should be.

"Sweet dreams love," I whisper in her ear.

E+B

At around 10:30 everybody is up besides Alice and Bella. We are all in the living room eating breakfast and talking.

"So how is Bella doing?" Emmett and Rose ask.

"I dont know. She hasnt woken up yet."

"I heard you talking to someone in there."

"She woke up for about 2 minute's and fell back to sleep but thats it."

"Oh."

"What time did Alice fall to sleep?" Rose asks Jasper.

"I dont know. I feel alseep arohund 1:20 and she was still up."

"She fell to sleep at 5:30," I answer.

"How do you know?"

"Because, she knocked on the door wanting to know if Bella was up."

"But how do you know if she fell to sleep?"

"I carried her to her room and she fell to sleep, Rose."

"I wanna talk to Bella," Emmett says.

No one says a thing to him and it stays silent for a while.

I start to feel tired once again so I go back up to our room and lock the door then fall to sleep with Bella in my arms.

BPOV

After a while of having bad dream's I finally slip into the darkness and I'm able to relax. Maybe because, of Edward? I don't know but that seemed to always work for me when I had bad dreams. I'm so mad as Alice for telling him and for everyone else finding out what had happened to me. But then again if she didnt would I have told him what really happened?

No. I wouldnt have.

But it still doesnt change the fact that she told him. It wasn't her secret to tell. But then again its Alice we're talking about. She can only keep something in for so long untill she bursts. She had kept it in for a while and I'm kind of surprised that she didn't let out sooner. Rose I didnt have to worry about as much. Everyone knew what happened to her and she seems fine with it. But I know she never will be. Just like I wont, even though it can seem like it is something someone can get over... it really isn't. You live with it forever.

"Are you awake love?" I hear Edward say faintly.

"Just a little."

"Okay," He say's tiredly.

I roll on my side facing him and let darkness take over.

B+E

Theres a soft knock on the door so I get up and open it. Alice is standing there tiredly and looking down at her feet.

"What?" I say a little too harshly than I really mean to.

I see a tear drop from her cheek.

"I'm sorry." She says.

I sigh. "Doesnt change anything."

"I know... But you know me! I cant keep a secret for long, Bella."

"Yes, I know."

"And if you think about it, would you have really told him the truth?"

"I never told him anything."

"But you never told him the reason-"

"I know!" I sigh. "I know," I say more calmly.

"Bella-"

"Can you just leave me alone for a while?"

She nods. "Sure."

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updateing lately. I wasn't able to because, I didn't have a computer to use. So how did you like it? Good? Bad? Review!


	6. Bathroom funnies and Emmett's huggies

EPOV

I feel Bella come back into bed and I can tell she isn't relaxed either.

"Are you okay?" I ask her gently.

"Yep." Is her only responce.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"I'll run you a bubble bath so you can relax."

Its not a question or for her to say no to.

"Kay," She says.

Dang... I thought she would have at leaset put up a fight.

I kiss her temple and climb over her and go to the bath room, turn on the water so its nice and hot put the plug in, then find the bubble bath pouring it in. Once its high enough, the water I mean, I turn it off.

"Come on," I say and help her up off the bed.

I let her go and get a towl for her then put it next to the tub.

"Take your time. I can wait in the room if you want then we can go down..."

All Bella does is nod a little but it looks like she wants to say something and just doesn't.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." She says all too fast and I give her a look. "Are you going to go or am I just going to undress infront of you?"

"Sorry," I say and walk out closeing the door half way.

B+E

Bella comes out an hour later in the clothes I had put her in but has somehting in her towl. She must have gotten a fresh bra and panties when I was in the bathroom and somehow hid it from me.

"Ready?" I ask.

BPOV

I nod and put my towl and panties and bra in the hamper and we go down.

"BELLA!" Rosalie yells and runs to me then ends up jumping on me making me stumble into Edward and he catches us.

"Didn't know I was that important." Is all I say.

"Yes you are. You cant hide out in the room again! Even though I spent most of the time shopping for you and-"

"BELLA!" Emmett screams like a little girl and runs to us.

And because, Rose is still clinging to me Emmett picks both of us up and holds us like a baby.

Soooooo not how I imagined things to go!

Rose is now ontop of me and it hurts.

"Emmett. Put us down." I tell him.

"No!"

"Yes!" Rose and I say.

"NO!"

We look at eachother and nod.

"YEEESSSS!" We yell together.

"Okay! No need to yell!" He puts us down and Rose hops off of me.

A/N: I know its short but I'm starting to get sick so I might just post another chapter when I post up one for "Bella"

and I know thos chapter most likely suckish and I'm really really sorry about that. Review please? But I will understand is you don't. Anyways...


	7. You told him she was raped Alice

BPOV

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you have to use the bathroom? I can-" Rose says quickly so I cut her off.

"Yes. No. and no," I say and put my hands on her shoulders. "Calm."

"I can make you some food. What do you want to eat? Emmett went shopping. We've got everything. Why aren't you answering me?" She says.

"Maybe," Edward starts, "Because, your talking way to fast for her to answer one at a time. It's not like you'll never see her again, Rose."

Rosalie frowns. "Sorry."

"I can make something for myself. I'm just fine. No need to stress about it."

"But I-"

"Emmett," I say and he picks her up over his shoulder and walks away with her yelling at him.

"Put me down Emmett Cullen!"

"NEVER!"

I shake my head and go to the kitchen.

"So how are you?" Jasper asks and I jump.

"God! Warn a girl before you give them a heart attack!" I yell at him.

All he does is laugh.

"So how are you?" He asks again.

"I'm fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

"Yes."

"Why are you just fine?"

"Why are you asking me why I'm just fine?"

"Because, I know you, Bella. And I can tell when you are lying to me and when you are not. So how are you?"

"If you are soo smart then you figure it out yourself," I snap at him.

He says nothing to me and I look around the pantry for some food.

"Sorry." I sigh.

"S'kay. My fault."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. I shouldn't have pushed you. Even with Rose I did that and she beat the crap out of me for it."

"Well then maybe I should get Rose after you then," I say pulling out some chips then go to the fridge and pull out carrots, bolonga then get the bread.

"Want something to eat?" I ask.

"No. I just ate not too long ago."

"Wasn't going to make you anything anyway's," I smile and he laughs.

Edward comes in with Alice right behind him. I say nothing to her and I just ignore her completely.

Can you blame me?

I see Edward whisper something in her ear and she sighs.

"Please forgive me?" She says in a small voice.

Damn... I've never heard her so broken.

Snap out of it Bella! She told him what happened to you!

Right. But she's my-

"Please?" She asks again.

"Come on, Alice," Jasper says taking her hand and leading her out.

JPOV (Jasper)

"Why won't she forgive me already, Jasper?" Alice says as she crawls into bed.

I lay beside her and pull her to my chest.

"Well, Alice," I start, "You told Edward that she was raped. Clearly she didn't want that and you told him. I assume that she had told you **NOT** to tell him. Or anyone?"

"Yes, but-"

"There's no 'but' in this, Alice. Shes hurt and she feels like you've betreyd her. And I'm not going to lie but you did do exactly that and shes mad at you for that."

"I didn't mean to -"

"But she's going to see it like that. YOU told him. YOU betreys her trust and its going to be hell to get it back after this."

I feel a warm tear splash onto my arm so I turn her over onto her back and wipe all the warm salty tears away.

"It will just take time darlin'."

She says nothing back to me and I kiss her cheek. Alice puts her hands in my hair and pulls me down. I chuckle.

"All you had to do was ask," I say then get ontop of her.

BPOV

"You should forgive her, Bella," Edward says softly.

I say nothing, not wanting to lash out on him or anyone else in the room.

"Well it's only 1:00... What does everyone want for dinner?" Rose asks.

Nobody says anything though.

"Chicken it is," She mutters and gets up.

EmPOV (Emmett)

I can't believe that some raped Bella. Atleast she's okay though. I mean I know she would be but she's always been fragile yet strong at the same time... After what had happened to Rose she's never been the same. Well she is but then again she's carefull, alot more care full.

JPOV

Alice is sleep in my arms and I watch her. Her face is calm but yet she still looks upset, although I don't blame her. I wish that things could just go back to the way it used to be. Back to when we were younger.

A/N: So I hope you all liked the chapter. I'm still a little sick but not much so (yay) Any questions? Review :)


	8. I like you

BPOV

I sigh tiredly.

"Whats worng love?" Edward asks.

"Nothing. Just a little tired I guess."

"Go take a nap then."

"I don't want to take a nap."

"Why not?"

"Cuz I don't want to."

He rolls his eyes then kisses my cheek.

"Wanna swim then? That'll wake you up."

I think about it for a minute and nod slightly.

"Come on. I'll go get jasper and the rest."

"Kay," I say and get up.

Edward gets everybody then comes into the room as I'm tieing my top.

"Need help?" He asks.

"Nope." I say and go to the bathroom and hunt down a hair tie.

"Are you ready?" I hear Edward ask.

"Hold on," I find a blue hair tie and put my hair up in a pony tail.

"Lets go," We walk out of our room and go down to the pool.

Atleast its an indoor pool. You can swim when ever you want to. Even though they don't even need a pool because, they have a lake. Rose jumps in once we open the door.

"You dress fast," I say.

She laughs. "And you dress slow."

I roll my eyes.

Edward suddenly picks me up and I scream a little.

"Put me down, Edward!"

"No. I don't think I will," he chuckles then starts to run.

"I'm going to kill you!" I yell at him when he jumps.

I hold my breath and push away from him then kick off the bottom of the pool to go back up.

"I hate you," I tell Edward and he only laughs.

"No you don't. You could never hate me." He smiles and floats on his back.

"So wheres Emmett?" I ask Rosalie.

"He'll be down in a little. Hes taking a nap."

"Gee, wonder why." I say sarcasticly.

"No, we didn't have sex, Bella."

"Whatever."

Jasper comes through the door and puts his towl on the table where we all used to eat when we were younger.

"Bout time slow poke," Both Rose and I say at the same time.

"Alice kept me," He says.

I go under the cool water and swim over to where Edward is then pull him down by his ancle. He looks at me then pulls me close to him as we surface.

"That was mean to do, Bella," He says with a sneaky look on his face.

"Nooo... I thought it was nice," I giggle.  
>"Well it wasnt."<p>

"Well... Bye!" I try to swim away and out of his arms but he keeps me in place so I cant move what so ever.

"Nope!"

He dunks me under and I laugh.

"Jack ass," I tell him and push him smiling as I do and Jasper jumps in.

B+E

It doesn't seem like we've been in the water for a long time but Rose asks us if we are getting out.

"Do you?" Edward asks.

"I don't. You can if you want."

"We'll pass for now, Rose," He answers her.

"Kay. I'll come tell you when dinner is done."

When she closes the door behind her after she leaves I float on my back.

"So why didn't you want to go?" He asks me and floats next to me.

"I miss the water. Why didn't you?"

"Cuz I didn't want to leave you alone. And I didn't want to be alone..."

"You wouldnt be alone. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice are at the house."

"No," He sighs. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what _did_ you mean, Edward?"

"I-" He cuts off for a minute, seeming to find the words that he wants.

"I like you, Bella." He says.

"I like you to," I say not really seeing where he's going.

"No. I mean I like you more than a friend."

Me being me I say nothing. I can't form any words for any type of reply.

"Please say something, Bella."

"What do you want me to say?" I ask him softly.

So softly that I could barely even hear myself.

"I don't know. Anything. That you hate me. That you like me. Something!"

I sit up- well uhh... stand up in front of him and look him in the eyes.

"Well?" He asks inpatently.

I smile and laugh a little untill he notices my silent answer to him. When he catches it he smashes his lips to mine. As our lips move together I notice that the kiss is sort of rushed. Not that I mind that it is but still. Edwards arms go around my waist and I put my hands in his already messy hair.

"I like you too," I say when we pull away.

He smiles a little then presses his lips onto mine once more. This time it's soft and sweet not rushed. Edward picks me up by my hips and walks us over to the wall of the pool and pins me there.

"Hey do you know where-" We hear Emmett say but stop's.

"Oops. My bad." He closes the door silently.

Edward glides his tongue across my top lip. I pull away.

"I've never-"

He smiles and nods a little letting me know its fine and puts his forehead on mine. There's a knock on the door and I turn my head to it to see Jasper coming in.

"Me and Rose are going to go to the store... Do you guys need anything?" He asks.

"Not right now, Jasper," Edward says.

"Are you sure?" He eyes us.

Yes, he _would_ know.

Jasper has alway's knew what people were feeling even from just looking at you.

"We're fine."

"Okay," He leaves and closes the door back up again.

"Do you want to get out now?" I ask him.

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Let's go then."

B+E

"Alice, dinners done," I say and open her door.

All I can see is Alices bare arms and I roll my eyes. Jasper would comfort her in that way. I walk out and go get Jasper.

"I might be a woman but I don't need to see other people's body, Jaz. So why don't you go get her up?" I tell him.

He blushes and gets up.

"AWW! And I wanted a three some!" Emmett complains to me.

Rose and I both go over to him and smack him on the head... hard. As we eat nobody makes a sound. I start to wonder off into my own head and think... I think about what happened to me. Why it had and why I had let it happen. After a while of _his_ words sinking in I believed that everything was my fault. That it was my fault that I had lead him on (which I had not), but I started to believe it.

"Bella?" Jasper asks and I snap out of it.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I asked you if you were alright."

"Yeah... I'm fine."

Hopeing that he would catch what I was saying.

"Lake?" He asks.

"Please?"

He nods and we get up leaving the rest all confused. As we walk to the lake he puts his arm around my shoulders.

"So tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

"I don't know. Everything..." For some reason I think Jasper had already known for a long time but just didn't have anyone to confirm it untill now.

"Like?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Did you... did you already know?" We stop once we get to the lake and we sit down in the grass.

"I had a feeling something like that happened."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured you'd tell me or someone that it had happened when you could."

"James."

"What?"

"James... he's the one who-"

"Oh! Have you talked to Edward about it yet?"

"No..."

"You should. I mean I know its difficult for you but you should when you can. I know that you hadn't told Rose or Alice any details or who it was but you should tell Edward."

"I don't think I can tell him, Jasper," I whisper and look down.

"You can. Trust me. You are a strong and can get through anything. Don't let the fear within you take over darlin' because, its not healthy. Let is help you or let Edward help you because, sooner or later you will regret it if you don't."

"I don't know how to though."

"All I'm saying is to not keep it in... If you need someone to talk to you have us."

I feel tears start to form and Jasper pulls me into a hug so I put my arms around his waist. He rubs my back.

"Come on. Let's finish our food," He says and pulls me along with him to the house.

"Thank you."

"Anytime darlin'. Day or night I'm here for you."

B+E

After dinner I go back up to my room and shower while Edward wait's for me to get out. I wash my hair, shave, wash my body, get out, dry off, get dressed then go into the bed room.

"Done?" He asks.

"Yeah."

"I'll be back," He leaves in to the bathroom closing the door behind him.

I brush my hair and sit on the bed turning on the TV and watch my favorite show _'Criminal Minds'_ ** (I LOVE THAT SHOW! oh well back to the story! :D)**

Not even 10 minutes later Edward gets out and comes back in wearing only pajama bottoms. I look at his chest and he notices.

"Do you want me to put a shirt on?" He asks.

"No."

He chuckles and sits next to me.

"What are we?" I ask him.

"Well what do you want us to be?"

"What we used to be..."

He pulls me to his chest and I breathe in his smell.

"Well if its what you want."

"Do you?" I look up at him.

"Yes."

A/N: So how was it? 


	9. Late night talking and date discussing

BPOV

So did this mean that Edward and I were boyfriend and girlfriend now? I have no clue. Yes?

"Be my girlfriend, Isabella Swan," Says Edward.

Its not a question either.

I nod.

"I'm taking you out tomorrow."

"For what?"

"A date."

"Where to?"

"Don't know yet... The meadow... Movies?"

"Movie."

He chuckles. "The movies it is then. Afternoon or night?"

"Night."

B+E

We spend almost all night talking, at around 3 something we realize how late it was and turn in for the night. I wake up to a hand rubbing my hip softly.

"Are you up now?" Edward asks.

"Mmm."

"How about we skip our date and stay in bed all day?"

"No!" I hit his chest.

"Ow! I was kidding, Bella."

"Good. I'd have to kill you."

He laughs. "You hit hard."

"Good."

"So tell me. How many boyfriends have you had?"

"You."

"Besides me."

"You."

"Bella."

"What?"

"Besides me."

"You!"

"Only me?"

"Oh yeah! I dated Barney and Baby Bops brother!"

"Oh cool. Tell em' I said hey."

I laugh and hit his chest lightly. "What time is it?"

"Only 12:17."

I groan.

"What's wrong?"

I think for a minute then suddenly jump up off the bed and run into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

"Bella?" I hear Edward say through the door.

"Hold on," I get a tampon, use the bathroom and realize I had only just starts my period about 5 minutes ago.

"Good," I mumble to myself.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

After I get done I wash my hands and open up the door to see Edward right in front of me.

"Do you not feel good?"

"I'm fine."

"Then why did you-"

"None of your buisness."

He gives me a funny look.

"You going to move?" I ask him.

"No."

"Please move?"

"No."

I sigh and push him but he pins me to the wall only to tickle me. I laugh and try to get away but I cant.

"Edward!" I yell at him laughing.

He smiles. "Bella!"

"GUYS! I THINK BELLAS GETTING LUCKY!" Emmett yells from outside out the door.

Both of us laugh.

"Go away, Emmett! I'm about to-" Edward starts.

"EWWW! Shut up! I'm leaving!"

I roll my eyes. "Well it made him go away," He says.

"Yep."

Edward leans down slowly pressing his lips upon mine softly. My eyes slip closed as I kiss him back. His arms go around my waist, pulling me to his body more as he walks us back to the bed. I put my hands in his hair tugging at it a little.

"Are you sure you only had one boyfriend?" He smirks when he pulls away.

I roll my eyes. "Yes."

He laughs. "We should probably go down and eat something."

I nod then go over to my dresser taking out a pair of shorts and a tank top. Edward goes to the bathroom as I change then comes out after he gets done so I go back in and brush my hair, putting it up after I get done. Once I get done brushing my teeth Edward comes in to brush his. When we go down Alice is the only one in the house along with Jasper. Alice is in his arms either looking outside or sleeping and Jasper is the only one who notices us.

"Bout time you came down," He says.

"Did you need us?" Edward replys.

Jasper points to Alice but says nothing.

"Oh."

I shake my head and go to the kitchen getting something to drink.

A/N: I know its short for some peoples likeing. Sorry. I might not update for a little while because, I've got to got to a wedding and I'm in it so either way I'd have to go... But anyways before I put you readers to sleep review!


	10. I'M not leaving untill she's in jeans!

BPOV

Later on that day Alice has only looked at me only in hopes that I'd forgive her soon. I ignore her the best I can but she just refuses to stop looking at me. So I go out onto the porch with Rosalie in hopes she won't try to make me forgive her.

She looks at me. "He's only doing that because, she's his sister, Bella."

I shrug. "So?"

"Sooo... He doesn't like to see his little sister sad."

I sigh. "Suppose you are right."

"But it doesn't mean you should forgive her that easily. I mean... She one of my bestfriends but still. She told him a secret that gave you hell to tell us. I understand why you won't forgive her, Bella... But you should tell her it will take time and that you will someday. I'm not taking sides here, but its something you should consider."

"Happy then depressing all within the hour. What the hell?"

"Happy? Did you and-"

"No. He's taking me out on a date tonight."

Rose squeals loudly. "Do you know where to?"

"Movies."

"That's it?"

I roll my eyes. "He let me pick this time."

Rose rolls her eyes. "But a movie?"

"Yes, a movie. I'm not you, Rose."

"Then let me help you get ready. What time are you leaving?"

"I don't know. Some time tonight though."

"Good," She smiles.

"No dresses or skirts, Rose."

"Fine. No dresses. But you are wearing a skirt."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Don't make me tie you up to the bed and undress you just so I can get the skirt on."

I burst out laughing. "I though you only did that to, Emmett."

"Oh shut up." She rolls her eyes.

E+B

"Come on! You look beautiful, Bella."

"Why such a short skirt? I though this was my date, not yours."

Rosalie groans and walks to the door. "Emmett! Come here!" She yells.

I hear his footsteps coming closer as he comes upstairs.

"What?"

"Is that skirt too short?" She asks letting him in.

"YES! PUT HER IN A PAIR OF JEANS RIGHT NOW!" Emmett yells.

"Oh you aren't helping. Leave now."

"Not until she puts a pair of pants on!"

"Bye, Emmett. I don't think you want to see her change right in front of you."

He grumbles. "Better be in a pair of jeans," He says as he leaves.

"Pair of shorts," She says.

"You know its supposed to be cold tonight?"

"So? You'll be just fine."

I sigh going over to my clothes and get out a pair of jeans.

"Fine." Rose says.

I take the skirt off then slip into the dark blue jeans. Rose comes over and fixes the shirt as I roll my eyes. Not that it needed to be fixed.

"Happy?" I ask.

"No."

"Good."

"Come on. Lets not keep him waiting."

B+E

"You look beautiful, Bella," Edward says.

I feel the blush appear in my cheeks. "Don't look bad yourself."

He chuckles. "So what movie?"

A/N: Yes, I know. Its really short, shoot me, but I was getting bored with this chapter. Review :)


	11. Can't sleep with this slight ache!

BPOV

Okay, so maybe we didn't watch the movie at all.

"So how was the movie?" Rose asks right when we get through the front door.

"Good," I respond.

"Good?"

"Good!" Edward says.

"What movie?"

"Oh... You know that one with the-"

"You didn't watch the movie did you?" She smirks.

"I would never waist money like that!" I lie.

"Uhh huuh."

"Well I'm going to bed." I say and leave the room.

Alice and Jasper are in her room, I already know because, I can hear the bed on the wall. I roll my eyes. I go get a pair of shorts and a tank top then go to the bathroom and shower, even though I think I already took a shower today... I don't remember now if I did or not. Oh well.

"Bella?" I hear Edward say once I step out of the shower.

"Yeah?"

"Are you almost done? I wanted to get in real fast if you don't mind."

"Let me get dressed."

"Kay."

I quickly get dried off then get dressed and grab what I need. When I get done I open the door to see Edward watching TV.

"You can get in now," I say and go put my clothes in the hamper.

"Who did laundry?" I ask him.

"Uhh... Think Alice did."

"Oh..."

"I'll uhh... Be out in 5. Kay?" He says as he gets up then goes to the bathroom after he gets his clothes.

I nod sightly then lay down on our bed. Being bored of what he was watching I change it to 'Silent Library'.

Ew. Justin Bieber episode.

Oh well. I like the show.

True to his word Edward comes out 5 minutes later in pajama pants and no shirt on.

"See something you like?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

I roll my eyes. "Cocky much?"

He laughs as he walks over and puts his clothes in the hamper then jumps on the bed next to me. I reach over to the night stand and turn the light off, leaving us with only the TV light.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks.

I roll my eyes. "Never asked before."

"So?"

I turn on my side so that I can see him.

"Yes, you can kiss me."

Edward kisses me softly after I tell him he can and I close my eyes as I move closer to him. He puts his arms around me as he pulls me ontop of him slowly. My heart pounds against my ribs, wanting to beat right out of my body. Not really wanting to, I pull away and look down at him.

"You are the most beautiful person I know," Edward murmurs.

I blush and shake my head but he disagrees.

"Yes, you are." He says and kisses my nose softly before putting me next to him and shutting the TV off.

"You look tired," Edward says.

"Not really."

He chuckles. "Would you like to sleep?"

I shake my head as he forces back a small yawn. The moonlight helps me see him.

"You should sleep," I tell him.

"I will when you do."

I roll my eyes. "Just sleep, Romeo."

He chuckles. "Fine."

B+E

Well its now 1:00 in the morning and I still can't get to sleep! What the hell?

I sigh and roll onto my stomach just as Edward tugs me to his body in his sleep.

"What are you doing up?" He mumbles.

"Thought you were asleep," I whisper.

"I was... But you were harder to pull over to me so I woke up. So why are you up?"

"Can't sleep."

"Why?" He asks as he clears his throat and rubs his eyes.

"Brain won't shut up."

"Well, what are you thinking about?"

Oh... You know... Nothing besides the ache between my legs.

"Nothing."

"You are thinking something."

"Nothing," I sigh.

I see him open his eyes and look at me.

"Something is bothering you, Bella."

I bite my lip hard as I give him a look. It takes a minute before he realizes my mood.

A/N: Yeah, I know so short, and most likely not as good but anyways REVIEW! :) 


	12. Mad World

EPOV

When I realize why she can't sleep I'm shocked.

Bella looks at a pillow and I have no clue what to do. I mean I don't think she'd want to have sex so soon. Well I don't expect any sex from her.

"Go back to sleep. I'm going to take a shower," She says.

Before I can respond she shoots up and grabs clothes faster then I can comprehend at this time of night. I hear the door click softly then the water running. Only a few minutes later I find myself opening up the door and taking my own clothes off before getting in with her. Bella doesn't say anything as she pulls me close to her. My arms find their way around her small body lifting her up. I kiss her as her hands go into my hair and tugging gently. That was the part I've always enjoyed.

BPOV

I can feel him at my entrance but he doesn't do anything but look at me. Putting my legs around his waist I pull him letting him know to keep going so he does. For some reason my old favorite song pops into my head.

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places_

_Worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere_

_Going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression_

_No expression_

_Hide my head_

_I want to drown my sorrows_

_No tomorrow_

_No tomorrow_

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very_

_Very_

_Mad world_

_Mad world_

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy Birthday _

_Happy Birthday_

_And they feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen_

_Sit and listen_

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me_

_No one knew me_

_Hello teacher_

_Tell me what's my lesson _

_Look right through me_

_Look right through me_

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very_

_Very_

_Mad world_

_Mad world_

_Enlargen your world_

_Mad World_

"Harder," I moan softly.

My heart pounds hard inside my body when I realize the scars on my side that nobody knows about. Edward thrusts inside of me again until his dick twitches inside of me and my walls tighten up.

B+E

"Are you okay?" Edward asks as we lay back down in the bed.

"Yeah," I roll on my stomach and hold myself up with my arms to look down at him. "Why wouldn't I be?" I ask knowing why he asked.

Wonder what his answer is going to be...

"Don't know. Just wondering I guess."

And he passed the test!

"Good," I press a kiss on his lower lip then lay completely down.

"Think you'll be able to sleep?" He asks me.

I roll my eyes.

I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes."

Edward kisses my head. "Good."

B+E

I don't go to sleep, But I don't wake Edward up to talk either.

I really hope he didn't feel them. He would ask questions if he did and I would have no choice but to tell him the truth about it... Because, I couldn't really tell anyone what had happened to me I turn to cutting. Even if I hadn't cut my wrists it still felt so good when I'd cut myself and let the blood flow down my body. The last time I had cut myself was about 4 months ago. I've been hiding that I have to take pills everyday for my depression, from everybody, even Alice and Rose. The rest just didn't know what was wrong with me and they didn't ask questions until I saw blood from when Alice had cut herself cutting a tomato and I didn't pass out. Even then I had lied about it. Said that I just had gotten used to it. Had I not looked them in the eyes, they wouldn't have believed that I really had gotten over the blood thing that I once had. All seemed shocked about it, mostly because, Emmett would always make fun of me for it.

I close my eyes and think of the song that popped into my head earlier.

_I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad the dreams of which I'm dying are the best I've ever had..._

A/N: 'MAD WORLD' By: Gary Jules

For some reason I really love that song :) Review!


	13. Insidious

BPOV

I wake up with arms around my waist and my body pressed against another. When I try to move over the arms don't let me so I roll onto my other side to see Edward half awake. He pulls me closer and puts his head on my shoulder.

"Weirdo," I mumble.

Edward chuckles. "Can I ask you something?"

"Might not answer but you can try."

"How did-"

"Come on! Get up! Rose says breakfasts ready!," Emmett yells through the door.

I sigh as I get up and get dressed really fast then brush my hair.

"What's the rush?" Edward asks.

"Hungry," Is all I say and leave the room.

Alice is picking at her food... Great! Make me feel like shit by doing that.

Suppose I have to talk to her now... Well, later on today. I only eat slice of toast with butter on it.

"BELLA!" Emmett screams at me.

"Emmett," I say.

He frowns. "Grump."

I roll my eyes. "Tired."

"Then why are you awake?"

"Because, you scared me awake when I could have been falling back to sleep."

"THen why did you listen?"

Rose comes in and smacks his head. "You woke the whole house!"

"They needed to be up anyways, Rose."

"Shut up and eat."

He sticks his tongue out at her.

"So you talk to her?" Rose asks me.

"Not yet, Rosalie." I sigh.

"Sorry."

"Yep."

"Are you?"

Anger flows into my body and I go outside to the lake sitting down, letting my feet dangle over it.

"Hey," Edward says from behind me.

I say nothing as he sits behind me, putting his legs on both sides of me caging me in and I lean on his body. His arms come around me holding me close.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself and in the cold?"

"I'm not by myself anymore," I state.

He chuckles. "You know what I mean."

"Cuz."

Edward puts his chine on my shoulder. "You want to get sick?"

"No."

"Seems like it. You are in shorts and a tank top."

"And you are in shorts and no shirt on."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He sighs a little and picks me up.

"What are you doing?"

He smiles. "Well, you won't tell me what is wrong so I'll just have to throw you in the lake."

"PUT ME DOWN EDWARD CULLEN!"

"Tell me," He laughs.

"I will if you put me down!"

Edward slowly puts me down but keeps me close. When I try to run he catches me.

"LET ME GO!" I laugh.

He only chuckles. "Nope! In the lake you go."

"NO!" I laugh.

Edward swings me three times before letting me go, and the grip I had on him slips as I get thrown in the lake. I hold my breath as I enter the coldness. When I come back up Edward is holding his hand out laughing so I take it and pull as hard as I can pulling him into the lake as well. A minute later water splashes all around us as Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice all jump in with us laughing.

"These clothes, Jasper? Why these clothes?" Alice yells as Jasper laughs pulling her in for a kiss.

E+B

After lunch I bring Alice outside so we can talk without people hearing us.

"Are you still-"

"Extremely," I don't look at her but I keep talking. "You were supposed to be my best friend Alice. You promised me you wouldn't tell anybody. You promised that you wouldn't tell Edward, but you did. It might not be today and it may not be tomorrow that I forgive you."

"Are you still friends?" She asks hopeful.

"Not how we used to be. But yes."

I can see that she wants to squeal and hug me but she keeps it in.

"Lets get back in before they send a search party after us."

Alice laughs and we go back to the house.

"We are watching a movie," Rose tells us so we go and sit down on the couch together.

Edward sits next to me and hands me a beer so I take it pulling my legs up to my chest and sit back.

"How about... Insidious?" Emmett says.

We all agree to it and about an hour into it Alice is hiding behind Jasper and I have my face covered with my hands. Rose is sleeping but looks like she is having a bad dream.

Edward holds me to him as I start to yawn.

"Do you want to go to bed?" He asks in my ear.

I shake my head.

"Are you sure?"

I nod.

E+B

Because, Alice and I were scared shitless we all sleep in the same bed. Edward and Jasper are on the edge of the bed and Alice and I are in the middle of them.

"I'm going to kill Emmett for this," Alice mutters.

"I'll help," I say.

A/N: How'd you guys like it? Questions that need to be answered? Review! :)


	14. He's back

A/N: Okay, so when I was looking at the home page of fanfic I saw fanfictions 'sister' . Can anyone tell me what that is exactly?

BPOV

After staying up all night with the light on with Alice we take turns using the bathroom because, we are too much of a chicken to leave the room alone without thinking we are going to die. After we do that we decides to mess with the guys by shoving them both together and take a few pictures. The best part of that is they helped out a lot by putting their arms around eachother. Alice and I have desided that we were going to photo shop in Emmett then post all of it on face book. Jasper turns over, making me fall off the bed and onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" Alice asks giggling.

I laugh and nod.

"What are you guys doing?" We hear both of the guys say.

"Uhh... Nothing." We say.

"Go to sleep," Jasper says.

"Can't," I say.

"Why not?"

"Cuz, of the movie."

"Then why'd you wake us up?"

"Cuz we are bored and have nothing else to do."

"Sleep," He rolls over.

Both Alice and I look at eachother before talking silently. We smile and nod.

"3," She says.

"2."

"1!"

We jump on both Edward and Jasper. They groan and glare at us.

"Time to get up," I tell Edward.

All Edward does is flip over bringing me with him and pin me down to the bed then close his eyes.

"Sleep," He mumbles.

"No. Get up." I start poking him in the stomach and the side.

The last poke I give him he quickly moves my hand away and tells me I shouldn't do that. After I take my hand out of him I go back to poking him on his stomach.

"Get up," Both Alice and I say.

"SLEEP!" They yell at us.

We look at eachother.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" I ask her.

"A bath?"

I smile and we get up going to the bathroom closing the door behind us.

"Got a bucket in here?" I whisper to her.

"In the closet. Top shelve. I'll start the water."

5 minutes later the bucket is filled and we go out as quickly as we can and dump all the cold water on them, making them sit up.

"You guys are going to get it," They growl.

We smile and run out of the room and down the stairs them outside as they follow close behind us. When Edward get's close enough to me I go in a different direction laughing.

"Come back here!" He yells and finally catches me.

I laugh. "Slow poke."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are. Or else you would've caught me minutes ago," I smile.

He says nothing but he kisses me softly. I put my hands in his hair as I kiss him back, wanting more. Edward picks me up slowly and walks back inside to our room then locking the door.

***...***

When I wake up Edward is getting dressed and I sit up.

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat," He says.

I nod and get dressed then we go downstairs only for me to see him.

My heart pounds.

I try to stay calm as he smiles at me. I can't look away.

"I didn't know you were coming," Edward says.

"I didn't either," He chuckles a little.

A/N: Yes, I know it's short. Sorry. But how did you guys like it? Review! :D


	15. NOT a fun day!

BPOV

My heart skips a beat as we look at eachother. I can't move from the position I am in next to Edward.

"Bella?" I hear Edward say.

I say nothing.

"Bella," He pokes me. "Are you alright?"

"Fine... Where's Jasper?" I ask.

"Outside with Alice," James answers me.

"I'll be back," I mutter and walk out to the porch then go sit next to Jasper on the porch swing.

"Where'd Alice go?" I ask.

"To get a tan," He chuckles. "More sunburn is what she'll get."

"Why is James here?" I ask him.

"James as in-"

"The one and only."

"I didn't know. Come on, before Edward thinks something is wrong."

"Something is wrong," I mutter.

"But we don't want him knowing that do we?" He holds out his hand out to me for me to take so I do.

I sigh just a little before we go in.

"Don't worry. I won't let him do anything," He murmurs.

I nod a little.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asks.

"Yep. Why wouldn't I be?"

Oh who knows? Maybe because, the person that raped you is now talking to your boyfriend and he has no clue what he did to you?

"Seem a little off I guess."

I shrug.

"So when did you get here?" Jasper asks James.

"A half hour ago. Rosalie and Emmett let me in."

"Then where did they go?" He asks.

"I don't know. Something about the mall and eating."

James looks at me again and Jasper walks me to the kitchen so I'm in front and he is behind me with his hands on my shoulders.

"You okay?" Jasper says softly.

All I can do is nod slightly, not wanting to sound off when I start to speak.

"Hungry?" He asks.

"It's like you can read my mind," I laugh a little as he chuckles.

Jasper goes to the fridge and looks around for a minute before closing the door and opening the freezer door.

"Pizza rolls?" He asks.

"Sure."

"Cheese and pepperoni or just cheese?"

"Both."

"Cheese and pep it is."

"So weird how you can still do that," I tell him.

He chuckles and nods. "Just a talent."

I roll my eyes.

"Crispy?"

"Yep."

B+E

About 15 or 20 minutes later I take out our pizza rolls then put them on a plate.

"Salt?" I ask Jasper.

"A lot."

"As always."

James and Edward have been talking sense we came down so Jasper and I just decided to chill in the kitchen.

"Bella?" I hear Rose yell some where close.

"Kitchen," I say loud enough for her to hear.

"What are you guys doing?" She comes in.

"Eating. Where'd you go?" I ask.

"To the store to buy milk and bread."

"Then where's-"

"Oh. Emmett's getting it."

I roll my eyes.

"What are you girls talking about?" Edward comes in.

"Sex," Rose reply's to him.

The look on Edwards face as he turns right around and out of the kitchen is hilarious. We laugh and Jasper shakes his head.

"Nice one Rose," He says to his sister.

"Thanks," She smiles.

I roll my eyes then take a bite of a pizza roll.

"Only 12:30," I say.

"And I'm fucking tired," Jasper says to me.

"Blame Emmett, not us. Speaking of Emmett, where is he?"

"Don't know. Think he's outside talking to James."

Nobody says anything with she says that he's talking to James.

"I'm going to go shower. So have fun with whatever you guys were doing," She walks away after she takes a roll.

When she gets futher away to the stairs I look at Jasper.

"Kill me," I tell him.

He shakes his head. "He won't do anything to you. I won't let him."

"Honey! I'm home!" Emmett yells.

I pick up another roll and stick it in my mouth as Emmett comes in followed by James.

"Where'd Rose go?" Emmett asks as he puts the bags down.

"To shower," Jasper answers.

If only drinking was the answer to everything.

"What's wrong, Bella?" James asks.

I glare at him.

"Bella!" Alice yells.

Thank God.

I walk past James and Emmett going to find Alice.

"What?" I ask.

"Come here!"

"And where is 'here'?"

"The porch!"

"Coming."

A/N: So how did you guys like? Review :)


	16. The nightmare

BPOV

It's been a very long day, I sigh and grab some clothes.

"Bella?" Edward says from the bed.

"Hm?" I ask him.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

I turn around and face him. "Nothing. I'm alright."

I learned to not say 'fine', for some reason, I don't know why, but if you say 'fine' then they will keep asking until you tell them whats wrong.

Edward sighs. "Whatever," He flips on his back and turns the TV then puts his leg up so he has one flat on the bed and one bent up.

Instead of trying to reassure him I go ahead and take my shower. It only takes 15 minutes to do before I get out and get dressed then everything else I need to do. Its now 10:30 at night and I put my hair up in a pony tail after I put my clothes in the hamper. I can feel eyes on me but I ignore the feeling and lay down on my side of the bed on my stomach. I don't like it when Edward is mad at me, but I'm too afraid to tell him why I'm acting weird. Well... Weirder than usual that is. He turns the TV off then the side lap next to him and covers up.

Darkness...

I smile inside as I close my eyes.

"NIGHTIE NIGHT!" Emmett yells in his normal booming voice.

Nobody responds from what I can hear.

Edward sighs and I open my eyes so I can see the outline of his body. I move over closer to him a little and kiss his cheek before moving back and laying down with my head facing the window. After a minute I can feel the mattress sink down a little next to me as he puts his arm around my waist and his breath is on my shoulder. I don't move. I just keep looking at the wall. Edward turns me over and hovers half his body above mine with his arms on either side of my head, blocking me so I can't turn away.

I look up at him.

"I love you," He whispers.

Is it too soon to say 'I love you'? I didn't know.

"I love you, too," I whisper.

Edward bends down and places a soft kiss on my lips but I don't want soft so I pull him down closer. He smiles against my lips as he puts his arms around me, hugging me to him. His tongue darts out and into my mouth with force so I let him in panting.

He groans softly as our tonnage's fight for domonice. He wins of course, (not that I mind).

B+E

BELLAS DREAM!

Later on that night I wake up and Edward is hugging my body to him so I move away, careful not to wake him as I get him. He groans a little as he replaces my body with one of my pillows. As quietly as I can I go down to the back porch and sit down. It's a cloudless night as the moon shines brightly across the sky. Beautiful. There's a soft breeze making it feel good outside. Someone covers my mouth and makes me stand up making me scream as I try to get away.

"Stop it, Isabella," I hear James demand.

I don't though.

James turns me around and crushes his mouth to mine, hurting me in the process of course. I keep fighting back up until he finds one of my spots and rubs hard making me moan softly.

God, please no! NOT AGAIN!

His lips lighten up and he rubs the spot continuously. It feels nice but I want him to stop. I try to push him away but he doesn't allow it because, he picks me up into his arms as he walks away from the house and to his car.

NO!

Please make it stop!

Please?

James opens up his back door and forces me in, laying me down then spreading my legs. I try to kicks him and find my voice but I'm too terrified that I miss him and can't seem to form any sound. After he strips and lays ontop of me and kisses me... over... and... over.

Get him off! Get him off!

I sob.

He smiles down at me and theres something in his eyes telling me that I should be petrified.

END OF BELLAS DREAM!

I wake up with Edward rocking me in his arms and me crying uncontrollably. I try to calm down but I can't as he makes attempts to sooth me and after a while I stop crying.

"Are you alright love?" Edward asks me softly.

I find his voice comforting.

I say nothing to his question because, I have no idea how to answer it.

"Will you tell me what it was about?" He asks.

I know he doesn't want to push me, he just wants some answers.

Answers that I only know.

Well besides the little everyone else knows about.

Hesitantly I nod.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while! School is taking over my free time, and so is baby sitting! But I hope you guys aren't too mad at me! Well review and tell me what you guys think! :)


	17. How's my baby doing?

A/N: LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! :) 

1 YEAR LATER!

BPOV

Edward reaction, to me was surprising. He didn't get angry, well not at me atleast but at him, he had gotten up and left the room after he made sure I was alright then went to James. Well... To say the least, I don't think he'll ever be coming back here anymore and Edward will have to wear a cast for a long time because, he desided that he wanted to break a bone in the middle of beating him up. It was fun to watch though. Emmett had wanted to kill James for doing what he did but Rosalie hit him in the head so he wasn't allowed to do it. After Rose threw his stuff out he left, running away from Emmett and Jasper like a little chicken. But this is the past now. Edward had moved in with me after we both got tired of driving for a long time. Almost 5 hours every time we went to see each other!

Edward had asked me to marry him shortly after moving in and I said yes. Although it might have seemed kind of fast I wouldn't have said no because, I love him too much to do that to him. I've realized that I have and always will love him with all my heart. I smile just a little.

"What are you smiling about love?" He asks and lays down next to me.

"Nothing," I give him a peck on the lips.

"How's my baby doing?" He asks as he puts his head down to my stomach.

"Much better now that her daddy is here," I say and run my hands through his hair.

A/N: So how did you guys like it? It's finished! YAY! my first story to get completed! Tell me what you guys think of it! :)


End file.
